


Got Pants? 2: Electric Pantaloons

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime, Awkwardness, Comedy, Confusion, Embarrassment, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Growing Up, Guilt, Humor, Laundry, Light-Hearted, Love Stories, M/M, Panic, Party, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sequel, Slash, Teasing, Underwater, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A sequel to my fic “Got Pants?” Motomiya Daisuke finally gets revenge against Takaishi Takeru for his embarrassing lack of shame and refusal to put on some pants. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Got Pants? 2: Electric Pantaloons

Got Pants? 2: Electric Pantaloons

Author’s Note: Subtitled after _Breakin’ 2: Electric Boogaloo_. Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

A sequel to my fic “Got Pants?” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/18494548>) Motomiya Daisuke finally gets revenge against Takaishi Takeru for his embarrassing lack of shame and refusal to put on some pants.

* * *

“Daisuke-kun? Daisuke-kun?” Takaishi Takeru gave him a gentle shove.

His snoring boyfriend continued his deep, uninterrupted nap, utterly unresponsive to the outside world. The soccer match had tired him out, and although his team won, the aftermath had not been pretty, to put it lightly. Case in point: Motomiya Daisuke’s bedroom now lay an untidy heap, blown apart by the postgame festivities. That was definitely Taichi-san’s three bean salad clinging – _sliding_ – down the wall.

_He can be such a slob!_ Takeru sighed judgingly. _I’ll do his laundry for him I suppose._

Versus the situation with his older brother Yamato, Takeru’s compulsion toward cleanliness couldn’t be refused under these circumstances. The kid started collecting items of clothing, throwing them over his arm as he trooped around Daisuke’s living space. Long-sleeved navy shirts. Sweaty pairs of socks whose twins were unaccounted for. Daisuke’s jersey, shorts, and undershirt…

Patamon flew him Daisuke’s goggles, ignorant they couldn’t survive the spin cycle.

The jock rolled beneath the sheets, revealing more bare skin. Takeru caught a glimpse of his shoulder blades, the trained, bronze muscles pulled taut over studly bone structure.

Takeru’s face became hot. He didn’t comprehend it, but this was to be his first lesson in eye candy, crossing from innocent puppylike admiration to shameful interest.

He was into forbidden territory.

“Enjoying the view?” a groggy Daisuke mumbled.

“Y-you’re up?”

“How can I sleep when you’re making such a racket?”

“S-sorry, I was just taking your clothes out to wash! I-I’ll grab the rest and go!” He clumped the athlete’s effects, and in his rush, his Digimon, into a nervous ball.

“Don’t.”

“What? Don’t do your laundry?”

“No, I mean don’t leave. Stay. We haven’t even reached the main event yet!”

And with that, Daisuke kicked off the covers. Lounging on his elbow, he modelled his black briefs.

Panickily unloading Patamon and the stuff he gathered onto the floor, Takeru blocked his eyesight as if he’d just witnessed the petrifying glance of Cockatrimon. Thank the Four Holy Beasts it was Daisuke’s behind, and not his front, Takeru was seeing! Holy Angemon in heaven, _what was happening_?

“For the love of Digimon everywhere, Daisuke-kun! Put on –”

“Some pants? Gee, where have we heard that before, hmm?”

Takeru was too skittish to withdraw his hands.

Daisuke prided his revenge, but ultimately, he ended up doing the merciful thing and shimmying his legs into some shorts. And wouldn’t you know it, from the dirty pile!

“I told you I’d get you back!” Daisuke teased through Takeru’s shuttered vision.

“Shut up. Do your own lousy laundry!”


End file.
